The present invention relates to a reed-holding device which is commonly referred to as a ligature and more specifically to a reed-holding device utilizing sections of a string in an equally-spaced relationship with one another.
In the past, a hand-wound string for holding the reed on a clarinet or saxophone was used. In Europe, it is still used. A string is preferred because the resilience of a string provides sufficient flexibility to the reed to produce a superior quality of tone, timbre and sound. The use of such hand winding of reeds has become decreasingly popular, however, because it is time consuming and must be redone frequently. The need for quick and easy adjustment and replacement of reeds has resulted in the use of various types of ligatures, such as metal bands, to hold the reed in place. However, such reed-holding devices result in a loss of tone quality due to their inflexibility and rigidity. It is also known that wide and even spacing between the sections of the string provides the finest quality of tone, timbre and sound. Therefore, there is a need for a ligature or reed-holding device which can be readily utilized but which makes possible quality musical production.
The Cadwallader U.S. Pat. No. 555,561 does show the use of a ligature with both brackets and strings. However, Cadwallader does not teach any provision for maintaining equal string spacing.
The Bundy U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,054 shows a slotted band for use as a ligature. Bundy, apparently recognized the disadvantages of a rigid band and utilized a series of slots to provide flexibility.
The Stalowski U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,327 uses a bracket with a fabric piece rather then strings thus eliminating the advantages of string.
The Rovner U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,997 shows a band with the overlapping of material at the side walls and with a single layer of material at the base.
None of these patents show a convenient ligature having the quality of tone and timbre obtainable with the string maintained equally-spaced along the reed.
These and various other problems were not satisfactorily resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.